LOTM: Heroes United S3 P14/Transcript
(Alex, Jessica and Nettle are seen on the beach lying on their backs after swimming) Alex: *Sigh* Now this is the life. Jessica: Yep. Reminds me a lot about the days before The Federation showed up. Alex: Has been awhile since they tried anything against us. Jessica: True. But let's not jinx anything now Alex. Alex: Sorry if I did. Jessica: How was your first time swimming Nettle? Nettle: I must admit. The water felt.... Good. Alex: Hell yeah it did. Jessica: It always feels good to get in the water on days like this. Alex: Yep. Nettle: Well, it was okay. Jessica: Okay? Alex: Dude it was awesome! Nettle: I guess. Jessica: *Pokes Nettle's side* Come on, you enjoyed it way more than that! Nettle: Okay I'll admit I did enjoying the swimming part. I never really had a chance to swim. I always went by boat. Alex: Why? Nettle: Because, I never thought swimming would be safe. Jessica: Well, I guess it does depend on where you are and what body of water it is. Alex: Yeah. (The three then sit in silence before Alex realizes something) Alex: Say guys, do you know where Erin and Rose went? Jessica: Hmm? *Looks over* Guess they must have gone back inside. Alex: Did they? Jessica: Maybe. Nettle: I don't remember them saying they were. Alex: Huh, weird. (The three then hear rustling from the bushes again) Alex: Hm? Nettle: What's that? Jessica: Not sure. Here, you go inside and find the other two, I'll check on the noise. Nettle: Yeah I've had enough beach for one day. Alex: Yeah. See you inside Jess. Jessica: Right. (The three get up as Alex and Nettle head inside. Jessica then walks out into the woods) Jessica: Hello? Anyone there? (No response) Jessica: Hellooooo. Is there an animal out here? (Jessica looks around before she notices something on the ground) Jessica: Huh? (Jessica bends down and looks to find drag marks on the ground) Jessica: Drag marks? (Jessica also notices some slime) Jessica: Wait.. Slime? (Rustle sounds) Jessica: ! Hello?? (Jessica looks around in fear) Jessica: L-Look, if you're from X's nest and you're pranking me, it's not funny! This is scaring me! (A small tendril is seen crawling out from the bushes before it gently strokes Jessica's back) Jessica: *Shudders* H-Huh?! (Jessica turns but finds nothing behind her) Jessica: W-Who just touched me?! (Jessica looks around then suddenly a tendril feels her back again) Jessica: AHH! *Turns* (Jessica finds nothing) Jessica: Who keeps doing that?! (Another tendril then strokes Jessica's side) Jessica: *Jumps and giggles* Stop that! Who are you and where are you!? (A few more tendrils then wrap around Jessica's ankles and pull her to the ground) Jessica: OW!! (Jessica lies on the ground trying to figure out what just happened) Jessica: *Groans* What the....? (Jessica sees the tendrils wrapped around her ankles) Jessica: The hell?? (Suddenly the tendrils pull Jessica up as she starts to hang upside down) Jessica: AH! HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?! (Suddenly out of a push, a red and black Targhul steps out) ???: Well. Hello there sexy. Jessica: Huh?? ???: You heard me. (The Targhul walks up to Jessica and looks around at her body) ???: *Whistle* I got you in the right outfit girly. Jessica: *Blushes* H-Hey! Stop staring at me like that! This is my bikini! ???: Oh so that's what humans call a bikini. *Clicks tongue* Nice. (Jessica struggles against the tendrils) ???: Ah ah ah, no escape for you. Jessica: What are you trying to do here?! ???: Simple. I'm looking for fine females like yourself. I'm here to take you back to my Alpha. Jessica: Wh-What?! Who are you!? And what Alpha?! ???: Names Razor babe. And you'll see soon enough. Jessica: I don't want to see anything! I want down! (Jessica's hand begins to glow before Razor attaches a Power Dampener to her wrist) Jessica: W-What?? Razor: No. Jessica: Wait, w-where did you- Razor: I had to tear into a few Feds to get that gem. Can't have my babe trying to hurt me like that. Jessica: I am NOT your babe! Razor: Hmm.... (Razor looks at Jessica's metal arm) Razor: Metal huh? Hot. Jessica: S-Shut up! Let me down! Razor: Aww come on kid, put a smile on that face for once. Don't be so angry. Jessica: I said let me down now! The blood is rushing to my head! Razor: If you insist. (The tendrils then drop Jessica onto the ground) Jessica: Ow! (The tendrils then wrap Jessica's ankles together as Razor starts to drag her away) Jessica: No! No wait! Razor: Let's go. Jessica: NO!! ALEX!! SOMEBODY!!! (Jessica screams as the scene fades out. It then cuts to a few hours later as Erin and Rose are seen inside of a cell) Erin: *Moans*..... Rose: Where.....Where are we...? What happened...? (Erin and Rose and see they are in a cell) Rose: H-Hey! Wh-What is this!? Erin: *Goes up and grabs the bars* Hey! Let us out! (No response) Erin: Anyone here?! Rose: *Comes up* Hello! Erin: HEY!! SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING!! (No response) Rose: What the hell is going on?? Erin: I don't know but I'm not sticking around to find out! (Erin pulls her arms back and thrusts them forward to do an ice blast. But nothing happens) Erin: Huh?? Rose: What is it?! Erin: My powers! They won't work! (Rose then tries to use her powers as well, but nothing happens) Rose: Mine too! Erin: What's going on?! (Rose then looks down to find a Dampener wrapped around her ankle. She then sees one wrapped around Erin's ankle as well.) Rose: Look! Erin: *Looks down* WHAT?!?! (Erin reaches down and tries to pull off the Dampener) Erin: COME ON! GET OFF ME!! Rose: *Tries pulling hers off* ITS NOT COMING OFF! Erin: Dammit! What is this bullshit?! ???: Oh it's not bullshit. (The two girls see the Targhul that kidnapped them step in) Erin: *Gasp* You!! ???: Hello there beautiful. Rose: What's going on here?! Erin: Where are we?! ???: You're in my nest. You're new home. Rose: New home?! Erin: The hell are you talking about!? And who the hell are you!? ???: I am called Graves. And my Alpha is ready to see you two. Rose: Alpha?? Erin: See us?? Graves: Yep. Rose: Erin?? Erin:..... All right fine. Let's this "Alpha" then. Rose: Huh?? Erin: *Whispers* We got no choice. Maybe we can reason with him. Rose: *Whisper* Alright if you think so... (Erin nods) Graves: Alright then. (Graves opens the door) Graves: Follow me. (The two girls follow Graves as they leave the building they are in. When they step out...) Rose:... Oh... My god.... (The girls find the nest is huge. Its buildings are all over the place. They see several Male Targhuls patrolling the area) Erin: Whoa... Grave: Hey! Move it! (Graves pushes the two forward) Erin: Ah okay! Rose: Calm down! (The 3 move forward. As they move Erin and Rose see more of the nest. More male Targhuls are up in some type of watch towers. They see a group of them hanging out and seem to be laughing they're full hardy heads off. They then notice in some of the buildings, female Targhuls watching them from the buildings) Erin:..... Rose: Huh.... Graves: Look forward! (The two continue to look forward walking past the building. As they walk they look to the side and see a GIANT building with several guards around it) Rose: What is in there? Grave: That is the Breeding factory. Erin: Breeding factory????? Grave: No more questions! The Alpha will explain it to you. Rose: Okay. (The three then continue walking a bit more) Graves: Should be just ahead. (After a bit more walking they arrive at another heavily guarded large building. Not as large as the factory but still big. They walk to the front door as the guards open it and let them in) Erin and Rose:……………………… (Inside, they see SEVERAL Targhuls and various furniture. The male Targhuls all seem to be eating, drinking, having a good time. Female Targhuls are seen sitting with them, handing them food and drinks, and various other tasks) Erin: Huh, nothing seems too out of the ordinary. Rose: Yeah. Weird. Grave: Move it you to! The Alpha is just ahead. (The 3 continue walking. As they walk, some males notice this and start making cat calls) Targhul #1; Hey baby, let's you and me make an offspring together! Targhul #2: Oh look at the human! So cute I could eat her up! Targhul #3: Damn check out the scales on her! Whoo! Rose: *Blushes* Uhhh, t-thanks. Erin: That's creepy. Rose: Kinda... (The 3 soon enter another room, they look what's inside) Erin:.... What.... The....? (Inside are various female Targhul's just standing in a row. They look ahead of the row to see, sitting on a throne, a Black and Grey Targhul. To his left, a female Targhul fans him. To his right, another has a plate of food. Two more females are seen sitting on his lap, looking very nervous. And two more at seen sitting at his feet, feeling hopeless) Erin:.... Rose: What the hell...? Graves: Sir! I got them! ??? Hmm? (The 3 go up to him) ???: Ah Graves. I see you found the targets. Grave: Yes my proud Alpha. ???: Very good. *Snap fingers* All of you. Leave. (Suddenly all the females get up and leave the room) Rose: … That's an interesting way to clear a room. Erin: Yeah. ???: Hey hold up, wait for me! Graves: Hm? (Razor soon enters the room dragging Jessica behind him still in her bikini) Razor: I got a target too! Graves: Well it's about time you showed up then! Razor: Don't start. (Razor throws Jessica) Jessica: OW! Erin: Jessica?! Jessica: *Gets up* Erin??? Rosie??? Rose: What are you doing here?? Jessica: That Targhul over there kidnapped me! Erin: That's funny. *Points at Graves* THis guy kidnapped us! Rose: Yeah! Jessica: Seriously?! Erin: Seriously Jess! ???: All right ladies. Time for you to be silent. All 3: huh? Jessica: Who's this guy? Erin: I think that's the Alpha. ???: Indeed I am. My name is Gnash. I lead this colony. As king. Erin: King? Gnash: Yes. Rose: Uhhh. Jessica: Hate to break it to you Mr. Gnash, but there's already a king. Gnash: You're right. Me. Erin: Nooooo, Omega is the king. Gnash: … Who? Rose: Huh?? Jessica: Y-You've never heard about Omega? Gnash: Me and my nest don't hail from your universe girls. We moved here not too long ago. (The 3 look at each other in surprise) Rose: Well you see- Gnash: Oh just shut up already. Rose: Huh? Erin: Hey! Don't talk to her like that! Gnash: I will talk to this female however I like. And you will do well to remember that. Erin: Excuse me!? Jessica: Just who do you think we are?! Gnash: You are women. And members of my harem to. Erin Jessica and Rose:...................... Erin: Come again? Gnash: You heard me. Erin: No I don't think we did. Gnash: Well. Let me make it clearer. (Gnash suddenly shoots out tendrils,s grabs Erin and Jessica and pulls them around) Rose: GUY!! (Grave and Razor grab Rose to hold her back) Grave: I'd chill out babe. Razor: We'll have to hurt you if you refuse. (Rose struggles and looks up to see Erin and Jessica sitting on Gnash's lap, as he has his arms around they're waists to keep them in place) Gnash: You girls are now part of my harem. Erin: What?! Jessica: Oh hell no we aren't! Gnash: Yes you are. (Erin and Jessica try to pull his arms off of them but he has an iron grip) Erin: Let go of us! Jessica: We don't want to be part of this... whatever this is! Gnash: You don't have a choice. (He tightens his grip on them causing them to cry out) Gnash: You both are mine now. *Looks at Erin* My you are even more lovely up close. Erin: !! Gnash: Hmm, let me get a better look at your outfit. Erin: If you try anything you sick bastard, I'll- Gnash: You'll what? Erin:..... Gnash: That's what I thought. Jessica: What is this about!? Why are you doing this?! Gnash: ... I guess I could tell you. You see, lately, I had grown just a bit bored with the same old females from my harem. (Flash back shows Gnash traveling through the woods) Gnash *Voice* I heard of another nest. I was gonna go examine its defenses. Then I would prepare a raid to capture its females and bring them here. (Gnash is seen walking around before he stops) Gnash: *Voice* And that's when I saw your house. (Gnash goes up high in the tree) Gnash: Hmm... What's this house? Gnash: *Voice* I looked around at it for a bit, but that was until.... (Gnash looks around until he catches sight of Erin in Jack's room performing her belly dance) Gnash: *Voice* I saw you. (Gnash watches the belly dance almost entranced) Gnash: *voice* I have often viewed human females attractive in some way. But you. You were something else. The dance you preformed, the outfit you wore. It was simply splendid. (Gnash then jumps down from the tree) Gnash: *Voice* I knew I had found what I needed. So I went back to Razor and Graves to tell them about you, and to order your capture. (The scene then returns to the present) Gnash: And here we are. You and me together at last. Erin: Well if you wanted me, why capture Rose and Jessica? Rose: Yeah! Jessica: What do we have to do with this?! Gnash: Oh, I was gonna leave you two out, but Razor and Graves decided against it. Grave: Yeah! No way could we past up having beauties like these in the nest! Razor: Yeah! Seriously look at that girl in the bikini! I mean hot damn! Jessica: *Blushes* Gnash: Well, would you two like to hold onto these two while I attend to this one right here? Razor: Oh absolutely sir! Graves: I'd be more than grateful. Gnash: All right then. (Gnash suddenly pushes Jessica off his lap and into Razor's arms) Razor: Oh ho ho. My own human. Jessica: Gnh! Grave: *Holding Rose* My my you really do got a new shade of colors my dear. Rose:..... Razor: Well sir, we'll leave you be. (Razor and Grave start to leave with Jessica and Rose) Erin: No! Rosie! Jess! (Erin tries to get free but Gnash tighten's his grip around her waist then grabs her chin with his other hand and makes her look at him) Gnash: You know its funny. I often entertain the idea of putting humans in my harem. So congrats on being the first. Erin: You won't get away with this. Gnash: Oh? And why's that? Erin: My brother and my boyfriend will find you. And they will burn you and your disgusting family to a crisp. Gnash: Hmph. I'd like to see them try. (Erin glares at Gnash who just smirks at her) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts